


Your Sweet Kisses

by SuzukiChiyeko



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Out of Character, Undressing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: Every kiss has a different meaning. The couples from Junjou Romantica find themselves kissing a lot, and not only on the lips. But what do those kisses even mean?《Originally written in 2013》





	1. Terrorist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really old and I wrote this when I wasn't really that familiar with all of the characters yet, so I'm pretty sure some of them are OOC.
> 
> I'm doing some editing on this story to improve the quality a little bit. The storylines will remain the same, but some of the words will be changed (for example, changing most cases of 'the black-haired professor' to 'the professor' or 'Miyagi'). Due to this editing process, it could take a little longer before the other chapters are posted.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled as he barged into his lover's apartment, "What the hell were you doing with that co-worker of yours?!" He was angry, because he had yet again witnessed _his_ lover flirt with that other professor—whose name he always seemed to forget. It was getting on his nerves and in all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to punch Miyagi in the face for it. When was he finally going to be more serious about their relationship?

The professor had a big fat frown on his face and he emitted a loud sigh. 'Not this again,' he thought before staring into the other's ocean gray eyes. Why did Shinobu always have to misinterpret things?

"Answer me," Shinobu, crossing his arms while he stared determinedly at his partner. He was _not_ going to let Miyagi get away with just an excuse; he wanted to know the truth. "Why are you all over that guy whenever I come in?"

"First of all, you should learn to knock before you swing a door open," Miyagi lectured, his voice laced with mild annoyance, "and secondly, there's nothing going on between me and Kamijou, so stop thinking that."

"I'm trying to believe that, but you're making it too damn difficult!" Shinobu spat back as he moved closer. "I want to know why—why are you doing those things to him? Why can't you be like that whenever you're with me?" At that point, his voice was quivering and his eyes were getting watery and wet. He couldn't stand it that Miyagi seemed to enjoy being around that Kamijou guy so much while he always seemed so annoyed whenever he was with his own lover.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi noticed how the atmosphere changed and he studied the young man carefully. He slowly lifted his hand and ruffled the honey blond hair, his heart aching as he heard several soft sobs. If there was anything he hated, it was seeing Shinobu so sad. He knew that he couldn't help himself though. Teasing Hiroki was so amusing that he had gotten addicted to it, almost as addicted as he was to smoking cigarettes. He was seriously mad at himself for doing this to the one he loved.

"Do you… like Kamijou-san?" Shinobu asked in a whisper, not looking at his lover.

"No, I don't." Gray eyes darted up, widening. "It's just that I like teasing Kamijou, because his reactions and responses are very funny." Miyagi slowly leaned closer and Shinobu instantly closed his eyes. Much to his surprise however, the professor placed a kiss on one of his eyelids.

_I want to see you smile._

"What the hell was that?" Shinobu questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion as he opened his eyes again. "You're not just old, but you're also weird." Despite his words, he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curving upward.

"I wanted to do something to cheer you up. Seems like it's working." Miyagi smiled as the blond's face lit up and he took him in his arms, caressing the back of his head slowly. Although he still didn't like to admit that he was (also) into men, he couldn't deny that he found Shinobu incredibly adorable. The way he blushed, the way he always tried to impress him and how he was always thinking of only him—everything about him was cute in its own way.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu, but he was at a loss of words and simply hugged the man back.

"Why would you think that I have a thing for Kamijou? Am I really that untrustworthy?" Shinobu shook his head vigorously and Miyagi cocked an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep doubting me?"

Shinobu simply moved his lips to Miyagi's right ear and placed a soft kiss on the helix, nibbling very softly and gently.

_I trust you._

"I'm not doubting you." It was no more than a whisper. "It's just that I get jealous very easily."

"Well you shouldn't," Miyagi replied sternly. "If you trust me, then there's no need to be jealous." He moved back and stared into Shinobu's eyes again. "I have no interest in anyone else."

His own honesty surprised him sometimes. He wondered how Shinobu could make him say such things. Why did this terrorist have to mess with his feelings, his common sense… and his heart?

Shinobu's eyes were wide with surprise once again. Did his Miyagi really just say that? He launched himself at the man again, holding him tightly. They nearly tumbled backwards because of the sudden impact, but Miyagi managed to steady himself.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked worriedly, looking down to his lover's face. Dirty blond strands covered Shinobu's eyes, making it impossible to see his expression.

"Miyagi… let's do it."

Again, it was just a whisper, but even without trying Miyagi could hear it loud and clear. Without a second thought, he took the other's hand and led him to the bedroom, where he gently laid him down on the large made-up bed. Shinobu instantly sat up again and threw of his brown jacket while Miyagi undid his own tie, and then leaned closer to start unbuttoning Miyagi's shirt. It was a plain white shirt, identical to most of the other shirts in his wardrobe. Anyone else may have considered it boring, but Shinobu didn't mind. It would soon be off anyway.

"Wow, you're really in the mood, aren't you?"

"S-shut up!" Shinobu barked, his cheeks reddening as the other smiled. Truth be told, he actually liked it when Miyagi teased him like that, although he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he teased Kamijou a lot as well.

He looked into Miyagi's eyes. No matter how many times he called Miyagi an 'old man', he couldn't help but think that his lover was actually very attractive, not to mention handsome. His eyes were a beautiful dark color, which almost seemed to match his hair, and his body was very masculine. At times like these, Shinobu actually felt his own jealousy, as he wished that he himself could look manlier.

Miyagi blinked in surprise as his younger lover slowly moved closer and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He felt his heart skip a beat, thinking that it was probably one of the most adorable things Shinobu had ever done to him.

_You're sweet._

"First you're all confident and now you're acting cute again?" Miyagi asked, laughing a little while Shinobu blushed even harder. However, before the teen could protest, Miyagi pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Shinobu yelped a little at the sudden move, feeling the cold air touch his pale skin, and looked at Miyagi with a glare.

"What?" the professor asked innocently, grinning a little. "You were the one who wanted to do this."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a perverted old man," Shinobu muttered, although he couldn't stop his heart from beating loudly in his chest. Whenever he was about to do this sort of thing with Miyagi, he started feeling very nervous. It wasn't a bad kind of nervous though; it was simply the excitement that caused his nervousness.

Miyagi flipped him onto his stomach and eyed his slender youthful body. His skin was so pure, his form so petite and delicate. Everything about Shinobu's appearance—his hair, his eyes, his hands, his expressions—everything was so adorable that Miyagi couldn't resist him. He couldn't imagine that he himself had ever looked like that, not even in his teenage years.

While his lover was still staring at him, Shinobu started to feel rather impatient. Miyagi wasn't touching him and he was getting cold with his upper body exposed. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to complain about it. Getting the chance to spend some time with Miyagi was enough to make him very, _very_ happy. Just the thought that the man was staring at him and him alone made him feel special.

All of a sudden, large hands traveled down Shinobu's sides, making the blond whimper slightly. Miyagi gripped his hips and leaned down, placing his lips on the soft back below him.

_You're beautiful._

Shinobu moaned silently as his lover left a trail of kisses down his back. He closed his eyes and focused on the gentle tickling sensations, a smile playing on his lips. He loved this man so dearly that he couldn't imagine a world without him. It was so surprising how things had turned out, but he was very happy about it.

"Miyagi…" he whispered, his body still shivering. "I love you." He could hear a chuckle coming from behind.

"I know you do, Shinobu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyelid – "I want to make you smile."  
> Ear – "I trust you."  
> Nose – "You’re sweet."  
> Back – "You’re beautiful."


	2. Egoist

Nowaki’s gaze was fixed on the photograph in his hands, studying the young boy with brown hair standing next to his silver-haired friend. He sighed softly, gently running a finger over the picture before he put it back in the book. A feeling of sadness welled up inside of him. It was completely by accident that he’d found that picture, and he wished that he hadn’t.

‘I really don’t know a lot about Hiro-san.’

Yawning quietly, he stared at the wall clock, waiting for his lover to return. It was already time for dinner, but Hiroki was nowhere to be seen. Nowaki’s eyes narrowed. It couldn’t be that Hiroki was cheating on him with that professor, right? He shook his head, telling himself that his Hiro-san would never do something like that.

Slowly, the front door opened with a soft creak, and Nowaki’s eyes darted up to see his lover stand in the doorway. Like a dog happy to see its master, he quickly got up and walked over to Hiroki.

“Hiro-san, welcome home!” he said lovingly.

His lover muttered something unintelligible before taking off his shoes, something that Nowaki was very much used to.

“You’re late. Did you have a lot of work to do?”

“Yeah,” Hiroki replied, the exhaustion evident in his voice. “A couple of students needed to ask me some questions and they wouldn’t let me leave. Stupid disrespectful brats.”

A small smile played on Nowaki’s lips and he slowly leaned forward, going in for a kiss. However, just when their lips were an inch apart, Hiroki quickly shot back, his face reddening instantly.

“C-cut that out!” he barked, stuttering a little.

Nowaki simply kept quiet and took his lover's hand in his, lifting it up slowly. Very carefully, he brought it closer to his lips, watching Hiroki’s expression closely. Eyes widened and the blush on the his face intensified even more when Nowaki's soft lips touched his skin, placing a sweet, gentle kiss on his hand.

_I want to get closer to you._

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” Hiroki asked, his voice still quivering. It was obvious that he tried to sound angry, but Nowaki couldn’t help but think that he was utterly adorable, as usual.

Hiroki quickly turned around and walked over to the living room.

“Have you prepared dinner already?”

“Of course, Hiro-san.”

“Good, because I’m starving.” A soft growl could be heard in Hiroki’s voice.

Nowaki already knew that his lover wasn’t in a very good mood. He decided that it was for the best if he kept his mouth shut, for he didn’t want to upset him even more. Gracefully, he sat down at the table and the couple started to eat.

An awkward, uncomfortable silence filled the room, making both Nowaki and Hiroki feel rather nervous. However, neither of them made any move to break the silence in any way, only making the situation worse and worse. Nowaki wanted to talk to Hiroki about his feelings—about that professor that seemed to cling to him all the time.

After a few more minutes of silence, he couldn't take it anymore. Slamming down the bowl he was holding, he looked at Hiroki.

“Hiro-san!” He spoke in a surprisingly loud voice, making Hiroki jump slightly. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what?” Hiroki cocked an eyebrow as he stared into a pair of worried, blue eyes. He really had no idea what Nowaki was talking about. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

“You have been busy, haven’t you?” Hiroki nodded while he took another bite of his food. “Busy with that other guy? That professor who tried to kiss you back then?”

_Smack!_

It took Nowaki some time to realize what had happened, but then his hand slowly moved to his cheek, rubbing over it to lessen the burning sensation he felt there. Hiroki had hit him…hard. His eyes darted up to look at the man’s face, only to see red, watery eyes staring at him with a sad glare. A feeling of guilt instantly crept in.

“Hiro-san…I—”

“You bastard! Do you really think that I would cheat on you with my co-worker? Even after all these years, you think I’d do something like that? Do you even trust me?!”

Shaking violently, Hiroki used all of his willpower and strength to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Nowaki, who had been by his side for so long, really thought of him that badly.

“Besides," he continued, "you’re in no position to judge me! How about that senpai of yours that always has his arms wrapped around your neck?”

At that point, Nowaki’s eyes widened immensely. Hiroki was jealous, just like him. Although it was completely illogical, he suddenly felt very, _very_ happy. It made him realize how much Hiroki really cared about him, and how he was always watching him and looking after him.

“Tsumori-senpai is simply messing around. He isn’t after me—I’m not even sure if he’s attracted to guys anyway.” Nowaki moved over the floor and sat down next to his lover. “I’m very sorry that I doubted you, Hiro-san. It just bothered me that that guy tried to kiss you…back then.”

“Nowaki,” Hiroki said, rubbing his forehead in mild frustration. “That was a long time ago. Do you honestly believe that I’d still be with you if I cared about Miyagi?” Carefully, his hand moved closer to Nowaki’s until their fingers barely made contact. “Look, I know that I don’t say it very often, but…I care about you.”

Then, he gathered all of his courage and leaned towards Nowaki, planting a soft kiss on the reddened cheek.

_I like you._

“Hiro-san…” Nowaki stared at the other in awe, completely taken aback by the sudden move.

“D-don’t misunderstand this! That’s just to lessen the pain, nothing more.” Hiroki's pride was getting in the way of his honesty, but then his face lit up when he noticed the pure and gentle smile Nowaki showed him. That reaction alone said more than enough.

“Thank you, I’m feeling better already.”

Those sweet words and that honest expression made Hiroki’s heart skip a beat, or maybe two. Despite that he hardly said it out loud, he really loved Nowaki more than anyone. He loved him more than he had ever loved Akihiko. This ‘brat’—as Hiroki still called him occasionally—healed his broken heart. He had made him realize that he had never truly been happy in his life. Nowaki was an idiot, not to mention embarrassing as hell, but every little thing he did swept Hiroki off his feet. Then again, it was no wonder that his name meant ‘typhoon’.

While Hiroki was still in a daze, Nowaki’s lips found their way to the side of his tanned neck. He caught some of the smooth skin in his mouth and sucked on it gently, earning a soft moan in return. Once he’d sucked long enough to leave a light red mark, Nowaki showered the wet skin with countless kisses.

_I want you._

“Wait, Nowaki… we can’t do it here,” Hiroki said, his voice weak and quivering as his lover found the sensitive spot just below his ear. He yelped quietly as he was suddenly pushed down onto the ground. “Oi, Nowaki!”

“I’ll do it in bed later.”

An irritated groan came from Hiroki’s lips, but it turned into a gasp as Nowaki unbuttoned his white shirt, pushing the fabric to the sides to expose his torso. Blue, glazed eyes studied him thoroughly before darting up to meet his gaze.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two lovers simply stared into each other’s eyes, their bodies frozen as they felt the love warming their bodies and hearts. They were there, just the two of them, and nothing else mattered anymore. It was as if everything else in the world had disappeared, but they didn’t mind. All they needed was each other, and the indescribable happiness they felt.

“I love you, Hiro-san,” Nowaki whispered into his left ear before his lips moved to the unmarred side of his neck, pampering the skin there with more kisses and short licks. A soft groan of approval was elicited from the other, painting a smile on his face. “You will always be the one for me. I’ll never betray you.”

‘You idiot,’ Hiroki cursed mentally, ‘As if I don’t know that already.’ However, no matter what he made himself believe, this ‘idiot’ was the only person that had ever made him feel this way. It wasn’t a mere crush, or an unrequited love that was slowly tearing him apart. This was something pure, beautiful, and wonderful—so wonderful that Hiroki was once again holding back his tears. He had to resist the urge to cry; he was a grown man, for God’s sake. Yet, his heart had surrendered itself to someone he’d met at the park, by complete accident.

Or maybe… it was really meant to be.

The feeling of Nowaki’s familiar large hands brought Hiroki back to reality, and soon he noticed that his shirt had been taken off completely. Nowaki's eyes were still on him, making him blush harder.

“Hiro-san…”

That soft, gentle voice sent shivers down the his spine, making him feel weak and fragile. Lips moved to the silky skin of his shoulder, applying a tender amount of pressure.

_You’re mine._

“Please…promise me that you’ll never leave me,” Nowaki whispered, his breath feeling hot against the other’s skin.

Hiroki squeezed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at him. “You’re such a moron,” he replied quietly before turning his head to the side.

“I know." Again, Nowaki smiled. “I love you.”

Those last three words were enough to make Hiroki lose it. Almost instantly, the tears started rolling down his crimson cheeks. Never before had he felt so touched, so enthralled by someone else. Never before had he felt so happy. He bit his lip, his emotions fighting against his pride, until one of them lost the battle.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand – "I want to get closer to you."  
> Cheek – "I like you."  
> Neck – "I want you."  
> Shoulder – "You’re mine."


	3. Romantica

“Ugh, it’s so hot!”

Misaki wiped the little beads of sweat from his forehead as he let out a breathless sigh. It was a ridiculously hot summer day. He had closed the curtains and turned on the fan, but nothing could prevent the heat from entering the condo. It almost felt like he was sitting in a sauna, his skin wet with perspiration and his hair dark and damp.

There was only silence inside the apartment. Since Aikawa had forced Akihiko to go to a meeting, Misaki was left all alone for a few hours. While it made the brunet happy to know that he could do his chores in peace, the feeling of loneliness was present in his heart. He knew that Akihiko was important to him, more important than anyone else, but he simply say it out loud. He loved Akihiko, undoubtedly…

“Sheesh, I’m acting like a lovestruck maiden again,” he muttered to himself. "Must be the heat."

Suddenly, he remembered that Aikawa had left him a box of freezies before she 'abducted' Akihiko. Quickly, he walked over to the freezer to get himself a cold snack. There were packages with frozen juice in different colors, from clear white to dark green. Misaki decided to go for something safe, taking a raspberry-flavored freezie. The package was very cold, and he savored the feel of it.

Exhausted from the work he had done and the unbearable weather, he walked to one of the couches and slumped onto it, his head resting against Suzuki-san's stomach. He groaned. Didn’t Akihiko have some sort of freaking air conditioner or something? The man _was_ a filthy rich novelist after all.

His slender fingers ripped open the plastic wrapping before two fingers carefully pushed the cold treat out of the wrapping, until Misaki could taste the sweet flavor of raspberries on his tongue. He moaned contentedly upon eating something to cool himself down. It was just what he needed.

Misaki’s moment of peace and joy was interrupted by the sound of a door flying open. His gaze darted up, curiously looking at the tall man in the doorway.

“I’m home,” Akihiko spoke in a low voice. From the sound of it, he was pretty worn out.

“Back already? How did it go?”

"It was boring as hell, as expected.”

Misaki rolled his eyes as he heard the growl in the author’s voice, knowing that Akihiko had probably just snuck out to get his ass back home. He continued sucking on the sugary sweet snack, feeling his lover stare at him. Looking up, he noticed that the Akihiko’s gaze was focused on his treat.

“What’s that?”

“A freezie." Misaki pointed at the the freezer and said, “Aikawa-san left some when she came to pick you up. You can have one too.”

“Too sweet,” Akihiko muttered as he walked over to the couch. Misaki cocked an eyebrow as the man stopped right in front of him, but made no move to run away.

“How do you know that it’s too sweet if you’ve never tried one before?”

When he saw the smirk on Akihiko’s handsome face, Misaki quickly put the freezie back in his mouth again. Whatever that guy was thinking off, it was definitely something perverted and embarrassing.

“I was talking about you, actually…”

Misaki’s face instantly turned red at the remark and his leg shot up, aiming for Akihiko's face. His eyes widened in surprise when a hand caught his ankle and warm lips kissed the upside of his foot.

_I need you._

“Where would I be without you?” Akihiko asked, gazing lovingly upon the brunet in front of him.

Misaki stared back at him in wonder. What had gotten into that weirdo all of a sudden? More importantly, how could his hands still be so cold on such a hot day? Deep down, Misaki wished that those cool hands would roam all over his slender body. Embarrassed, he tried to block that thought out. When a soft chuckle reached his ears, he realized that it was already too late. Growling in irritation, he released himself from Akihiko's grip and sat up, glaring at him. That man really never ceased to get on his nerves.

Well, he wasn't going to stroke his ego any further.

“Without me, you would be dying for sure,” he said.

“Either that, or that demon of an editor would kill me,” Akihiko replied, a small smile playing on his lips as he ruffled his lover’s soft hair.

Misaki licked the melting freezie a couple times before speaking.

“Don’t talk about her that way. Aikawa-san is a very nice person. She even gave us those freezies.” He scoffed, closing his eyes. Even though Aikawa was the one who requested most of the events that took place in those disgusting Junai Romantica novels, he still liked her. “At least she’s being considerate.”

Those last words turned Akihiko’s smile into a frown, followed by a look of sadness and anger that Misaki failed to notice. In a swift movement, the author pulled the freezie out of Misaki’s mouth and threw it onto the coffee table. He towered over his lover, who started to squirm wildly.

“W-what are you—”

“Are you saying that I don’t take care of you?”

“What?” Misaki stopped struggling and blinked in confusion. He didn't seem to understand where Akihiko was coming from. “T-that’s not what I meant…”

“Misaki…” As his name was called softly, a shiver ran down his spine. “Do I…make you unhappy? After staying at Takahiro’s house, you said that you wanted to stay with me, but I’m getting the feeling that you don’t like it here.”

The last thing Misaki expected was for Akihiko to get insecure... and yet it happened. He broke eye contact and stared at the ground, feeling a pang of guilt.

'I really am a terrible lover, aren't I?'

Nothing came to mind that could convince him otherwise. It had been too long since he’d last told Akihiko that he loved him, so it was no wonder that the author was worried about their relationship. However, even at a moment like this, Misaki couldn’t bring himself to say those words again, even though they matched his feelings perfectly. So, instead of using words to express his feelings, he slowly moved forward, pressing his delicate lips against Akihiko’s forehead, for the third time in his life.

_I’m too shy to tell you how I feel._

It was something very small—something most people would think nothing of—but Akihiko instantly began to smile. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled him into a tight embrace. With his nose buried in thick strands of brown hair, he took in the other’s scent and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t bear the thought of Misaki leaving his side; it would break his heart into a million pieces.

“U-Usagi-san?” 

Akihiko simply muttered something unintelligible against the Misaki's of hair before rubbing his nose against his cheek in a loving way. This sweet action made the Misaki’s face redden, and he realized how much he enjoyed those lovey-dovey moments.

Unfortunately, that moment couldn't last long. The warmth of Akihiko's body combined with the blistering heat inside the condo was practically killing Misaki, so he gently tried to break away from the tight embrace.

“No,” Akihiko said stubbornly, pulling Misaki even closer.

“Please let go! It’s too hot to be cuddling like this!”

The gentle smile on Akihiko’s face turned into a smirk. There were two things that amused the author. Firstly, he was surprised that his lover had actually used the word ‘cuddling’, as he always seemed to deny any act of showing affection. Secondly, Misaki had once again, unknowingly, given him an invitation.

“Well, we'll just have to fix that."

Akihiko pulled back slightly, his face barely an inch away from Misaki's. With his tongue, he began to trace the shape of those kissable, pink lips while his hands worked on pushing up Misaki's shirt.

“Wait! Don—” Misaki’s protest was cut off when two cold hands rested on top his stomach, softly caressing the hot skin. He bit back a moan at the feeling of those glorious hands and looked at Akihiko through half-lidded eyes. “Usagi-san…not now,” he pleaded, his body shivering visibly. “It’s too hot...”

All Akihiko could do was stare at him in utter fascination. Despite being so pure, so innocent, Misaki never failed to seduce him in the most simple, yet arousing ways. How could he not be in love with a person like that? He stared back into those glazed eyes, admiring their beauty, before he trailed his tongue towards his lover’s neck, and then further down. Once he had reached the collarbone, his lips latched on to the skin and applied a little more pressure.

_You’re sexy._

Misaki whimpered, causing Akihiko to chuckle.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered as he pushed himself back up, meeting a pair of wet, green eyes. As Misaki shivered, he brought his right hand up to caress one of his reddened cheeks. Surprisingly, Misaki closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, savoring the coolness of that familiar hand.

“Mmnn…” Misaki moaned with his lips pressed together, his body going limp as it relaxed. How he would ever be able to survive without Akihiko, he did not know. It wasn’t just one of them who needed the other; they both couldn’t live without one another. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

“Misaki, I love you.”

Those words stabbed Misaki like a knife. Once again, he felt guilty for not putting his love into words. Akihiko always conveyed his feelings so easily, so why couldn’t he do the same? It had been bothering him for years, which meant that it was about time for him to get over his pride and uncertainty.

But for Misaki, that would have to happen slowly.

Ignoring the fight his common sense tried to put up, he leaned onto his elbows, bringing himself closer to his lover. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, as if he was encountering something terrifying—which he was, in a particular way. Slowly, his lips moved towards Akihiko’s, and Misaki could feel the man’s ragged breathing against his face. Then, without wasting any more time, he initiated a tender kiss on the lips.

_I love you._

Akihiko’s eyelids fluttered shut as he was completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being kissed by Misaki. It felt so new, so bashful, so wonderful. His other hand, that had been roaming around Misaki’s torso, moved up to his other cheek, and he cupped that adorable face before deepening the kiss. He was indescribably happy, not to mention incredibly proud of his lover, and smiled as he heard Misaki moan against his mouth.

Little did he know, Misaki was actually suffocating under the heat of his body. He didn't complain though. It was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foot – "I need you."  
> Forehead – "I’m too shy to tell you how I feel."  
> Clavicle (collar) – "You’re sexy."  
> Lips – "I love you."
> 
> That's the end of this fic! I hope you liked it. Which of the kisses did you like best?


End file.
